


Birthday Boy

by MycroftHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Everyone is so smol and cute, M/M, especially Lafayette - my little FrenchFry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftHolmes/pseuds/MycroftHolmes
Summary: When Lafayette discovers that Alexander had never celebrated his birthday before, he is shocked, but that doesn't stop him from organising the best birthday party he can for his lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am still horrible at writing.  
> There aren't enough Alexander and Lafayette fics :(

Being an orphan was tough throughout his younger years. At the time of his fathers disappearance and his mothers death, Alexander Hamilton didn't really understand why his parents suddenly left him. Did he do something wrong?

He remembered waking up every night drenched in sweat and screaming until his mothers landlord had to rush up the stairs to calm the young boy down, which usually took quite a while. Alexander tried so very hard to stop thinking about his parents, but every time he tried to forget, he remembered even more. There wasn't much to remember about his father as he left early on in his life, but he remembered his mother rather clearly. Being quite poor, she never really wore the most fashionable of clothes or had the materials to wash them with. She was rather thin as they didn't have the money to be fed constantly, and every scrap of food she managed to scrape together, she always gave it to Alexander as it was evident that he was starting to grow sick. But though she didn't wear the best of clothes or had the best of bodies, the one thing that Alexander loved so much about her was that she was always smiling. Every second of every day of every month of every year she was smiling that one beautiful and bright smile that never left her face, not once. In fact, the only time Alexander ever saw her without her smile was in death, but he knew that she would be smiling in heaven.

After his mothers death, he went to live with his cousin for a while, and everything seemed to be looking up for him. Alexander and his cousin got along quite well and would often laugh and talk about funny stories outside near the beach, where the tides chased them up the sand. But then one day when Alexander arrived home from the shop, he found his cousin in his bedroom, dead. A knife stuck in his chest, his limp hand on the handle. Suicide.

It was at that point that Alexander realised that he had no family left. Not even a heirloom to keep him company. He had nothing.

Upon moving to America, Alexander finally found a group of people whom he could call his friends; John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette - but most just called him Lafayette for obvious reasons. In the short time he had been in America, Alexander joined the revolution and grew even closer to one of his friends in particular; Lafayette.

Lafayette had always been the most cheerful of the four of them, always the one to make everyone else smile and laugh when they were feeling down. Always the one who would listen when they were upset, and always the one to make everyone feel special and loved. It was what made Alexander fall so hard for him. Lafayette truly was one of the most incredible men he had ever known, along with the most handsome. Those wild curls that were tried back on his head, those gorgeous brown eyes, those luscious lips, and the most perfect thing about this man- his bright smile. One that never left his face, no matter what.

Alexander remembered the very night that he found out that Lafayette loved him, and lord, was it a brilliant day! He remembered every detail, from Laurens telling him to Lafayette confessing and kissing him until he couldn't even remember his own name. It was a glorious night, and one that he would ever forget, so long as he lived.

And that is the story of how he got to where he was now; cuddling Lafayette, who was snuggled against his side, breathing deeply with Alexander stroking his hair softly. He loved him.

Lafayette soon started to stir in Alexanders arms, his deep eyes fluttering open as he yawned tiredly.

"Mon cher," Lafayette mumbled, sitting up against the chair, still huddled in the other man's arms. "What is the time?"

"It is seven o'clock," Alexander said quietly, kissing Lafayette's forehead. "You've been asleep for a few hours."

"It feels like I have been asleep for days," the Frenchman sighed, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. "I want to go back to sleep."

Alexander laughed, shaking his head. "All you ever do is sleep-"

"And eat."

"-And eat," Alexander added as Lafayette smirked up at him, puckering his lips for a kiss. The man above him grinned and gently pressed their lips together, caressing Lafayette's passionately, delicately - lovingly.

"Je t'aime," Lafayette murmured as they pulled away, resting his head in the crook of Alexanders neck, breathing in his scent.

"Je t'aime, mon amour." Alexander replied, entwining their fingers together and raising his hand to his lips so he could kiss it, only for Lafayette to copy the action.

"Who knew that Monsieur Hamilton could be so romantic," Lafayette drawled out, his thick French accent sending shivers down Alexander's spine.

"I have you to blame for that."

He felt the Frenchman chuckle, wrapping one arm around his waist. "I suppose you do." He leant up for another kiss, this one slightly briefer than the last. "Are you looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?"

"My what?"

"Your birthday?" Lafayette frowned, looking up at Alexander, who was beyond confused.

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yes... I thought you knew, mon cher,"

"Well I've never really celebrated my birthday-" Lafayette gasped, cutting off his sentence, as if he had just been told someone had murdered his cat.

"You have never celebrated your birthday?"

"No, not really. I've never had anyone to celebrate it with, to tell you the truth." Lafayette's mouth was still agape, his wide eyes searching Alexanders face for any sign of a lie. He found non. This surprised him even further.

"Well, you have someone to celebrate it with now, no?" A smile slowly spread across both of their faces.

"I suppose I do." Alexander laughed as Lafayette pressed multiple kisses to his cheek and nose.

"And you always will have, I promise you."

"Merci, my love. Merci." Alexander said, smiling.

"I'll tell you what, meet me at my house tomorrow and we will celebrate, yes?" Alexander thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'd love to," Lafayette clapped his hands together and sat up against the couch.

"Then it is settled! We shall have your first birthday party tomorrow!" And before Alexander could laugh, Lafayette wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him forward for a tender kiss. He didn't think of much else for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette ran around the house, his arms flailing as he tried to desperately to get everything and everyone ready in the five minutes he had before Alexander was due to arrive.

"Laurens! Laurens, you cannot hide behind the lamp!"

"Mulligan - for Gods sake - what are you doing? Nothing? Oui, exactly! Move it!"

Lafayette ran a stressed hand across his face, trying not to scream as his friends scrambled around the room to find somewhere to hide in order to surprise Alexander when he arrived. The Frenchman thought that maybe it would be a nice - _easy_ \- idea to gather all of Alexanders friends to have a party, but of course, he was wrong.

Milligan had arrived first and helped with putting the decorations up for the first five minutes before he got distracted by the food and sat down for the next half an hour. That's when Laurens showed up, who immediately joined Mulligan on the couch. Lafayette, ever the organised person, tried to get everything ready by himself. Eventually, he was forced to pull the men up to their feet and instructed them to do the easiest thing if them all: hide. But of course, that didn't go to plan either.

Whilst Lafayette stressed over the smallest of things, a knock sounded at the door. Alexander was here. Looking around, he made sure that no one was visible and walked over to the door, opening it with a bright smile.

"Alexander! Bon anniversaire, mon amour!" Lafayette grinned, wrapping his arms around Alexander as he laughed and brought him in for a kiss, one that Alexander willingly reciprocated.

"Thank you, mon cher," Alexander smirked, pecking his lips once again.

"Come in, come in!" Lafayette ushered, dragging Alexander into the house, who was chuckling at his enthusiasm. "Attendez!" The Frenchman called just before he entered the living room. He rushed over and placed his hands over Alexanders eyes, leading him in.

"Lafayette, what is going on?" He asked, amused.

"Shh, you'll find out in a minute." As they entered the room, Lafayette started a countdown.

"Okay, trois... deux... un!" Lafayette lifted his hands from Alexanders face just as Mulligan and Lauren's jumped out from their hiding places. At least they managed to do something right.

"Happy Birthday Alexander!" They shouted, cheering. Alexander suddenly couldn't stop smiling and laughing as his friends came over to hug him tightly in a group huddle, Lafayette just about managing to squeeze in too. Perhaps he should have celebrated his birthday more often.

"Happy birthday to you," Lauren's started with a smug grin.

"Happy birthday to you," Mulligan echoed, singing along.

"Happy birthday dear Alexander!" They all sung together, loudly, causing Hamilton to laugh as they went off key slightly.

"Happy birthday to you! Ay!"

The night went on smoothly as they all talked and joked over subjects that randomly rose. Alexander simply couldn't wipe the smile from his features, holding Lafayette's hand and squeezing every so often, causing the other man to smile at him. Alexander couldn't remember ever being so happy before. Sure, he had had a few happy memories with his mother, but most of those had faded as he grew older, along with the moments he had spent with his cousin before he committed suicide, but this, what he felt now, was beyond happy. He felt loved.

He felt completely and utterly adored, and that thought alone made him think that he could never be happier.

"So, Alexander, how did you enjoy your first birthday party?" Lafayette asked as Lauren's and Mulligan talked on the other side of the room.

"Spectacular," he said honestly, smiling bright. "Absolutely spectacular. Merci."

"Je t'en prie, mon ange," Lafayette rested his forehead against Alexanders, kissing his cheek gently a few times before the other man captured his lips with his own, kissing him with passion and tenderness.

"Je t'aime. So much." Alexander whispered against Lafayette's lips, which parted into a smile.

"Je t'aime, Alexander." Lafayette said softly back, wiping a stray strand of hair from the man's face and tucking it behind his ear, letting his finger linger on his slightly flushed cheek.

"Oi, oi, you two lovers," Lauren's called, passing them both glasses of of alcohol. "Time for a sing-song!"

Lafayette and Alexander laughed and stood up, joining Lauren's and Mulligan in a small circle, Lafayette's arm around Alexanders waist.

"Raise a glass to freedom!" Lauren's started, laughing as they all raised their glasses so they were touching.

"Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you.

Lets have another round tonight...

Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow they'll be more of us, telling the story of tonight.

Lets have another round tonight..."

Later that night when both Laurens and Mulligan had gone home, Lafayette and Alexander were in bed together, Alexander holding Lafayette against his chest, stroking his hair gently, lovingly. The Frenchman hummed in contentment and buried his head further into Alexander's neck, breathing him in.

"Thank you so much for today," Alexander whispered, kissing the top of his head. "I enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad to hear it, mon amour," Lafayette grinned, raising his head slightly to look up at the man who held him. "And just so you know, my birthday is next month..."

Alexander laughed and leant forward so their noses were touching. "I suppose it is time to see who can throw the better party then?"

"Oui, I suppose it is," Lafayette chuckled, pressing his lips to Alexanders gently and tenderly as Alexander cupped his face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone, which was flushed. Allowing their tongues to tangle together, Lafayette let out a soft sigh, wrapping himself further into his lover and letting himself fall into absolute bliss with the one person he loved more than anyone else - Alexander Hamilton. 


End file.
